Silly things like Sex
by InsolentLady
Summary: It happened on the last office party, something that would change the lifes of these two men. GRELLIAM! MPREG! Rated M for a reason.  Writing colab with: Therys


This is a writing colab between Therys and me.  
>Rated M with a reason, but otherwise you wouldn't be here would you.<p>

Warning: **GuyXGuy & MPREG**, if you don't like, then don't read!

**Review please.**

* * *

><p>It had been four weeks now, exactly four weeks since the last Shinigami party, everyone drank a lot, and of course Grell did too, and they even got William drunk. And then it happened.<p>

Grell was avoiding William for days now, he didn't want to see him not after what happened, not after he found out what the consequences were. He was sure William hated him already for what happened at the party. But now? He would kill him straight away.

William hadn't heard of Grell in weeks, and he wasn't pleased with that. And because today was a work-free day for him he decided to check upon the man and confront him with questions about not showing up at work.. or at his place..

He halted in front of the door, glancing blankly as he was having an inward battle with himself. He wondered what the reason of the redhead would be. With a sigh he knocked on the door, hoping the guy would be here.

"Who is there?" the redhead shouted, he didn't feel well, the doctor told him it was normal, but this was all so new to him he thought as he walked to the door and looked through the hole "Ah damn... " he cursed "You didn't hear that" he stroked his stomach tenderly. He sighed wondering if he should open the door, maybe he could still act as if he wasn't at home, yes that would work!

William rolled his eyes, of course he'd heard the guy.. He was sure the whole BUILDING had heard him. "Grell, you know it's me and you know why I'm here!"

"No I don't... Go away William please" he leaned against the wall, he was dizzy and he felt as if he had to throw up, AGAIN. "I don't want to see you...Go home"

William stepped closer to the door. "You've been skipping work for four weeks, four weeks Grell!" His voice got lower as his annoyance level raised. "You know it's unacceptable and I have to report on you!"

"Oh.. You're only here for work... Figures, then report me, I'll find another job" he held his stomach, he had to go to the bathroom really fast.

At that he frowned. That was just absurd. "Grell Sutcliff, open up immediately. Of course it's not the only reason I'm here.." 'He hasn't contacted me for four weeks.. How could I not come here in the end.' He huffed to himself

Grell groaned as he opened the door before he rushed to the bathroom... And threw up.

He was dumbstruck when he only caught a glimpse of the redhead as the door slid open. Why would he be in such a hurry, did he really not want to see him?

While thinking this all seemed a little queer, he let himself in and followed the sound of.. throwing up?

Grell sat back and groaned again " I hate this so much, why do you make be suffer?" he said to his stomach not noticing William behind him. He sighed again and got up to wash his mouth.

William leaned against the doorframe, expression not changed even a bit. "Ate something bad?" It was the only thing he could think of.

The redhead turned around and looked startled "N-no.. This is normal the doctor told me" he leaned back and looked at William, should he tell him? His baby could grow up without his daddy couldn't it?

"Hmm.." William studied the other for a moment. There was something off about this.. Something weird was going on and he just knew Grell was hiding some essential information from him. William could be rather sharp at times. "So that has been keeping you home the past 4 weeks?"

"Kinda..." Grell sighed, no his baby would need his daddy "...We... We need to talk" he walked to the living room, hoping William would just follow him. He sat down on the couch and looked at his hands.

William followed Grell with his eyes before he followed him to the living room. He took a seat in a chair not too far away from Grell, and he looked at him blankly. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well.. You do remember what happened at the party? And well after the party.. About six times that night?"

"..." He vaguely remembered what happened that night, but it wasn't until Grell made reminded him of those many times he'd done the man that night. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of remembering it or not. "Yes.. But only small bits though.. Why?"

"You will hate me for this... I'm pregnant William" he looked away, he wanted to flee, flee far away, maybe he should do that.. Yes William would be gone soon and then he could pack and flee!

To William, that was like a slap to the face. He blinked, wondering if he really heard it right. "Excuse me... What?"

"Pregnant, knocked up, baby in stomach" he repeated, oh William would surely yell at him, he cringed, he just hoped he would not make him have an abortion.

So he heard it right after all.. It took him a few minutes to find the right words, never in his life had he been speechless. "And.. you sure it's mine?"

"Yes... I don't sleep with everyone, thank you..." Grell was hurt, okay he flirted alot... Always, but this really hurt him.

William wasn't usually this blunt, but shock had just struck him. He pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose and looked over at Grell. And the only thing that felt good right now was: ".. I'm really sorry.." Apologise. After all, he was the one to blame now, wasn't he?

"For what? Insulting me and accusing me that I sleep with everyone or for getting me pregnant?" He blinked and looked at the stoic man.

"...Both?" He tried, really. But this wasn't easy for William, just the fact that he, a man, had sex with Grell, a man, who he made pregnant, while said person is a man. Something just wasn't right in this whole picture and it only confused the man more.

Grell sighed "Just use a condom next time" he got up and walked to the fridge.

Next time? Was there going to be a next time? William massaged his temples, feeling a headache creeping up in his head. "So.. You want to keep it?"

"Yes.. I'm not killing my baby because of our mistake" he held his stomach "And I warn you not to make me abort it..."

William sighed. "Did I say that?" He knew it sounded as if he was more annoyed than actually just confused. He'd never thought of being a father, neither becoming one.

"No..." he took a carrot out of the fridge and started to eat it. "D-do you.. Want to be its father? I can raise it myself..."

Then, William stood up turning around to face Grell. "Since I'm as responsible as you are, so I'll be there for you to help you raise it."

"Responsible yes, but do you want to become a father?" He looked at William with a serious face. "Can you love my... Our baby?"

"... Yes." Was the only thing William could say, seeing how serious the other was.

Grell nodded. "Alright then. Well... Seeing you now know why I skipped work.. Can I start again?" He looked hopeful, he missed his job, even though he whined about it most of the time.

A small, but clearly visible smile curled the man's lips. He walked for to the redhead, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Did you ever quit then?" He squeezed Grell's shoulder lightly.

He grinned "No, that means I can go reaping again?" he looked happy.

"Yes.. but." He then moved his hand to Grell's slightly bumped stomach. "Not until you gave birth."

"W-what?" he whined loudly and leaned slightly against William's hand, it felt good having him do that.

"You really think I'd let you work under these circumstances, Grell Sutcliff." He said all business-like. "It's rule, we have to act on it."

"You just made that up because only men work in our office..." he pouted. " But I won't do paperwork... "

"Then someone else will do it, as you know we've just hired a fresh batch of new reapers. They are eager and will take care of the work without hesitation." William told. "And for you, it's best you take it easy from now on."

"I'm pregnant I can still do things..." He sighed. "Why are you so casual about this anyway? Normally you drag me to work, hit me, step on me, why didn't you do that? Okay now you know my condition.. But before? Those four weeks?"

William sighed. "It's just.. Normally you'd just pop up out of nowhere, but since I figured you wouldn't be coming anyway I wanted to check up on you." He let his hand slip off of Grell's stomach, leaning against the wall. "And.. Well, what else can I do, we just have to accept what happened right?"

He nodded, what William said was plausible. He sat down on the couch again, he missed the feeling of William's hand on his stomach.

William looked at Grell from a distance, remembering all too well what happened that one night, for several times.. and as far as he knew it, there was no guilt, no embarrassment. Nothing like that to be honest.

The redhead was tired, now William knew what was wrong he didn't had to worry about it. He stayed awake most of the night because he was either thinking, or throwing up. Seriously morning sickness? It was 24/7 sickness in his eyes, the one who came up with that name should get pregnant.

Seeing how tired the other was, he sighed. Maybe he should leave the guy be for now, knowing that he might have been awake more than sleeping. "You want to get some rest? I wouldn't mind leaving you alone for a bit."

"It's fine, I will throw up anyway so yeah... I won't rest a lot"

William walked over to where Grell was sitting. "Want me to stay?"

This surprised Grell and he looked at the man next to him "S-seriously? You would stay here? For me?"

"If you want me to, of course I'll stay." Okay, he did feel guilty for knocking the guy up.. He could swear he had used a condom that night.. or hadn't he..

Grell nodded "A-alright" he wasn't used to this side of William, was he just feeling guilty? Normally he would just hit him, even if he was badly injured.

William felt it himself as well, for some reason he was.. softening? Maybe he finally saw sense in his action, humiliating him, hurting and scolding him from time to time. But since they had become more and more intimate, it seemed like Grell had a sort of effect on him.

This was awkward, Grell thought, William's behaviour was awkward, or were the hormones doing this to him? "I will try to rest then" he leaned back into the couch.

As he saw Grell slumping back into the couch, he couldn't help but thread his fingers through the man's long, crimson locks.

The redhead was surprised but let him, it felt nice and made him even more sleepy. He closed his eyes.

He smiled lightly, continuing threading through Grell's hair. He had to admit Grell looked... good as he was relaxed. He let his eyes trailed over the man's face, focusing on his lips the most.

Slowly Grell drifted off and fell asleep, William was good at this he thought before he drifted off.

William scooted closer just a little, his hand cupping Grell's cheek. His skin was soft, warm.. Just like he remembered it.

In his sleep Grell nuzzled the hand, it felt so nice and warm.

Grell was lying there in such an alluring way, it was hard for William to keep his hands to himself. But since he was sleeping so safe and sound, he decided to let him sleep, this time.

The next morning Grell woke up on the couch, he had a great sleep! He had actually slept the whole night without waking up, he sighed happily as he tried to sit up.

As promised William stayed, as Grell wanted him to. But of course the man would grow tired in the end, snoring softly the man sat on the other side of the couch, his glasses balancing on the tip of his nose.

Grell looked at him and carefully got up, he had stayed, he actually stayed the night because he asked him. He smiled slightly, he had to admit that his boss looked cute like this and he quickly made a picture of this, might be useful later.

William heard the slight clicking noise of the camera and groaned, stretching his slightly sore muscles.. since the couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed, of course, and slowly opened his eyes, at first seeing nothing. "Ugh.. Where am I?" He mumbled as his hand felt everywhere around him, looking for his glasses.

Grell grinned and pushed his glasses back on his nose "Good morning Will" he walked to the kitchen and made himself some tea, on second note he made Will some tea too, he wasn't used to have guests.

When suddenly his vision was granted back to him, William looked around. He slowly started to remember what he was doing here. He rose from the couch, following Grell into the kitchen. "Morning, you feeling ok?"

"Dizzy but I slept great, thank you for staying" Grell handed him his cup of tea and sipped from his own cup. "The doctor told me it's normal." he raised his shoulders.

"You're welcome." He nodded as he took the tea cup. He took a small sip as he looked up at the other. "So.. You're really okay with how things are now?"

Grell nodded "It's quite a shock... But I can deal with it" he grinned a bit "I always thought something was wrong with me, feeling more like a woman than a man, and then you find out you have female reproduction organs while you are still a male on the outside."

So that's why they'd always say: 'Use a condom' Though he was glad Grell hadn't thrown him out the minute he stood in front of his door. William wasn't the kind of guy who'd run away from things he was responsible of either. "As long as you feel comfortable with it, I'm in no position to think otherwise."

Grell sat down and observed William. "We need to figure this out though." he looked at his teacup.

William looked over the rim off his cup. "Figure out what exactly?"

"Figure out how we will cope with this. We need to talk about our relationship." He sipped some tea. "Where will we go from now? Will we stay only colleagues, will we make more of it. And.. Stuff"

"Hmm.." William hummed, that was a question William had asked himself before hand as well. He knew that there was something deep inside of him that made him like Grell..

"I mean, if you find someone else, I'm... Okay with it" he stared at his cup. " I mean even if we have a baby.. You're not tied to me."

That he didn't expect to come from the redhead. Normally the guy would be all over him, confessing his love to him every waking moment.. Had his pregnancy changed him? "So.. You wouldn't mind me being with someone else?" He tried.

He raised his shoulders. "It's up to you. I had four weeks to think." His stomach grumbled and he got up to make breakfast.

Even though he had four weeks to think about this all, in William's eyes something was still wrong here. He wanted to just go a little further in this, see if he could get it all out like that. "So, if I'd tell you I had someone else.. you would be okay with it?"

"Most likely not.. You know me, but I can act as if I'm okay with it." Was the not so subtle reply.

That's was more like it.. "Well, there is someone I'd like to be with.."

Grell just kept looking at his tea. "Then go for it."

William put his cup down. "Hmm, you say go for it?" He wondered if he wasn't being too obvious.

"Yes. If you like that person..."

Grell blinked and stared at William's chest. "E-eh okay?"_ 'Is he thanking me or something?'_ He thought.

He only held Grell closer to him. "If it wasn't for you wanting me to go for it I wouldn't have done it for sure."

"W-what do you mean William?" He was confused and actually wanted William to let go of him, if he didn't it would be hard to let go of him.

A chuckle slipped through William's lips. "Isn't it obvious, Grell." His voice lowered a little as he spoke close to the man's ear.

Grell shivered, God how he loved it when this man spoke to him like this. "W-William..."

His hand thread through Grell's crimson locks, moving strands away from his ear so he was sure the man could hear him loud and clear. "I won't leave.. Not our child, nor you."

Grell blushed, was he dreaming? Surely he was dreaming, William would never say something like this. Would he?

"Everything I did that night.. Wasn't only because I was drunk." He simply continued, now he had the chance to talk, he would talk it all out. Grell just listened to him, not wanting to leave his arms.

"There's something about you that kept pulling me back.. I've tried so many times to see sense in this, but I couldn't get away from it nor did I want to." Grell looked up to meet his eyes. Was he hearing right? Was William fucking T Spears, confessing to him?

"I know this might sound strange to you.." William looked straight into Grell's eyes. "I've had these feelings for a really long time, though they were locked somewhere inside of me, since the day we did our final exam together."

"A-are you serious?" a hopeful voice sounded from the red-haired male.  
>William swallowed. "I haven't been this serious in a long time."<p>

Grell wrapped his arms tightly around him and refused to let go.

It just felt right, having this man close to him. Even though he was curious about how they would go from here, he was ready for it.

Grell felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. That was until he smelled the oranges on the table and ran to the toilet to thrown up.

Dumbstruck William stood there, his arms still up as if holding something. Slowly he dropped his arms and walked over to the bathroom to find Grell puking.

Grell sat back and cursed "Why do you hate mommy?" he looked down at his stomach.

Though he felt for Grell, he thought it was kind of endearing at the same time. He took a towel from the shelves and handed it over to Grell. "Here, you might want to wash your face a little."  
>"Thanks" he mumbled embarrassed as he walked to the sink and washed his face. This was embarrassing, yesterday he didn't really care for it if William saw him like this, but now? He groaned softly.<p>

William leaned against the doorframe, wondering what the next 8 months would have in store for them. He was sure he could handle it, though he would have to watch out for Grell's mood swings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten weeks later Grell had an appointment with his doctor for a ultrasonography, he was happy, 14 weeks along now and now in his second trimester, he felt better now since he didn't had to throw up anymore. He was showing already though and was wondering if he ate too much.

During those 14 weeks William had stayed by Grell's side, helping him in every way possible. Now he accompanied Grell to his doctor's appointment.

Grell sat down in the waiting room and looked at all the pregnant women, feeling uncomfortable.

Upon seeing Grell fidgeting a little, he laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Something wrong?"

"Well they're all women.. A-and I'm a bigender..." he looked at his hands "Maybe they think I'm a freak"

William looked around for a bit. "Don't worry about that, just relax and don't let them bring you down okay?" He slowly massaged Grell's shoulders, wanting him to calm down a little.

He smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you Will." He leaned against his boyfriend while he waited for his doctor to call him out. Maybe the doctor would know why Grell was showing already.

Only a few seconds later the doctor called them in, finally, William thought, he wasn't really a man of patience.

Grell got up and walked after the doctor, he was happy and nervous, what if there was something wrong with his baby. That could happen right? Maybe that was why he was showing..

The doctor greeted him kindly and asked Grell to make himself comfortable on the stretcher. William stayed by his side all the time.

Grell did so and looked worried, he just hoped nothing was wrong with his baby, even though he cursed it almost every time that he threw up, he still loved his unborn baby.

The doctor started with a simple check-up, as checking pulse, eyes and ears, before he finally got over to the echo. William eyed his every moment, causing the doctor to get a little nervous.

Grell looked at the monitor, hoping to see his baby, maybe he could see right away if there was something wrong.

Once the doctor put on the echo screen, they saw some movement. Though William couldn't really make out what he was seeing, and the doctor was remarkably silent as his eyes had grown bigger, focused on the screen.

Grell couldn't really see what was on the monitor and so he turned to the doctor, seeing the look on his face he grew even more worried than he already was "D-doctor, is there something wrong with my baby? I'm showing too much I knew it, something bad happened didn't it?"

"Well.. Not exactly wrong, though the reason why you're showing that much already.." The doctor moved the device lower on Grell's abdomen. "Is because there's two of 'em"

Grell stared at him for about 2 minutes without blinking "Two... Babies?"

"Yes, Mr Sutcliff. Two.. See, there you see the first one, and a little behind it... there! See there."

And with that Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami with a passion for red, fainted.

William sat beside Grell in a empty room not far from the doctor's office. The shock of having two instead of one had been too much for Grell, and the doctor advised Will to let him rest for a bit. While he waited for his lover to wake up he was reading a pile of pamphlets the doctor gave him.

With a soft groan Grell woke up, he just had the most weird dream ever, he was pregnant and would mother two babies, hahaha what a joke. He chuckled to himself as he sat up. Seeing he was in the doctor's office he groaned and fell back again. No dream, this was real.

He groaned again. "Shut up Spears, you got me in this mess!" he pulled the blanket over his face and mumbled something about a castration.

William let out a small sigh, putting away the papers. "Someone got a little cranky." He nudged Grell a little, before leaning back in his seat again.

Grell sighed "Sorry... I'm just shocked, I'm going to give birth to two babies"

"Yeah.. true.." William was as shocked as Grell. only he didn't really show it.

Grell smiled gently. "How do you feel? You can still run now." He joked.

"I'm okay.. Shocked, but not planning to run." He returned the smile. "We're in this together right.. If it were one or two."

Grell smiled and took his hand. "Thank you William." He sat up. "Did the doctor said something important or can we go home now?"

"He just wanted us to pass by if you woke up again, he wanted to make a new appointment for next check-up, and give you some last tips before we left." He squeezed Grell's hand softly.

The pregnant man nodded and rubbed his belly softly. "In about 6 weeks we will know their genders." He smiled gently as her looked at his somewhat round belly.

That was a matter William was really curious about as well. "What are you hoping for?"

"Healthy and happy babies." He grinned. "I don't know, I would love them either way. And you?"

"Same here, as long as they're healthy." In fact, William was really easy to please with things like that.

Grell smiled and ruffled his hair. " Good answer. Now where is that doctor?"

"He's in his office at the end of the hallway. He said if you were feeling okay we could just drop by again."

He nodded. "Let's go then, this place is too white, some red would do this place some good." He got up. "And I'm hungry again."

William sighed, but not in a negative way. It was just typically Grell to comment on something so trivial. "We'll grab us something on the way back alright?"

Grell smiled brightly at that and nodded. "Deal!" He skipped to the doctor's office and knocked.

The doctor let them in immediately, of course asking Grell about his well-being before he moved on to make a new appointment and all that jazz.

Grell only told him that he felt tired and fat, but also that he was hungry before he wrote the date for the new appointment in his agenda.

The doctor gave a few more tips on how to get through pregnancy, just the usual like eat healthy, no drinking, no smoking etc. With that they were dismissed.

Grell happily walked out. "So where are we going to eat Will~?" He smiled brightly and seemed to be glowing.

"Hmm, what are you craving for, maybe we can find something for you to live on for the upcoming 7 months." William joked lightly.

"Hmmm chocolate, and ice cream, and whipped cream and oooo can I get strawberries? And bacon... The babies want bacon! With peanut butter." Grell started to rant. "Hmmm warm peanut butter flowing over the bacon."

The more Grell started talking about food, the more nauseous William got. "... What about some more logical dishes, huh?"

Grell nodded. "I'm sorry.. Maybe some sushi? O no I cannot eat fish while being pregnant... What do you want to eat?" He smiled.

And in the end William was the one picking their lunch. He took Grell to a small little bistro, knowing they sold damn delicious sandwiches.

Grell looked around, he liked it here he decided as he sat down in the corner with William. "Looks good."

William smiled a small smile, sitting down opposite Grell. "This is where I'd eat a lot when I was younger. I'm sure they'll have something that'll suit your taste."

He smiled. "I'm sure there is."

Night was slowly falling, after the doctor's appointment William and Grell spent the whole day together. Grell had even pulled him into a baby shop. All in all, it had tired him all out and he was nearly KO'ed lying on the couch.

Grell finished his shower in the meanwhile and walked through the living room, with his still damp hair, wearing boxer shorts and a over-sized shirt. Hey he was pregnant and he couldn't find any fashionable clothes for pregnant men.

William heard the creaking of the floor as Grell walked in, he pushed his glasses back up. "Done?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It was very refreshing~" He sat down on the couch and stretched. "Are you sure you don't want to shower?"

"Hmm, tomorrow morning." William said as he pulled his legs up, giving Grell more space to sit.

He nodded and stretched. "Alright. Ne ne Will?" Grell smiled at him. "Will we live in your house or in mine? I don't know if we have enough space for two babies."

William moved a hand through his raven locks, thinking. "Well.. two small apartments wouldn't do for a family of four. So I guess we'll have to move."

Grell nodded and stroked his hair softly while thinking. "We can sell my apartment." He leaned against him.

As Grell leaned against him, William wrapped his arms around him. His fingers threading through Grell's crimson locks. "Or, we'll just find us a bigger place."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "Sounds good."

William smiled, then tiredly nuzzled his face in Grell's hair. He smelled the scent of the man's shampoo, drowning in its sweet scent.

Grell smiled and let him. They both had a stressful day.

It was as if the scent was making him woozier than he already was. He slowly tucked Grell's hair over his shoulder, revealing a patch of skin from his neck, nuzzling against it.

The redhead shivered but let him. He liked it, William wasn't the cuddle type.

It was whenever William was either tired or drunk that he'd become slightly clingy. His lips caressed Grell's white skin.

Grell gasped slightly. "W-Will~" he moaned very softly. Hey what do you expect, he is pregnant, packed with hormones and went without sex for 14 weeks!

And for William, 14 weeks without sex had felt like ages. He kissed from behind Grell's ear all the way down to his shoulder. Grell whimpered softly. "William~ What are you doing?" He whimpered softly. "N-never mind"

William cockily continued with what he was doing, but then also moved his arms crossed over Grell's chest. Grell leaned more into the touch and nuzzled against him. William was really enjoying this too much, inwardly he was cursing himself for letting himself go that easily.

The redhead moaned his name softly.

That one moan did something to William, he made him longing more for the redhead, and that could be seen in the way his movements become more rushed. William's hands roamed over Grell's chest.

Grell moaned again. "W-William~ W-we c-can't." He turned around in his arms so he was facing his lover.

William stared straight into Grell's eyes, his chest rising and falling as his breathing had become slightly rushed. "Why.. Why not?"

"W-we might hurt the babies." He blushed and held his stomach protectively.

Oh yeah.. Grell was pregnant, how could have forgotten. It had just been too long since the last time they did anything, and the last time was the time William got him knocked up. "But.. We can do it.. Slowly, right?"

"I-I don't know." Grell moved a bit. "We should ask him when we have the next appointment."

Wait... When was that next appointment again, next week? No that would be too soon. And a week would be too long, even though he'd managed about 14 weeks already. "But that's in ages!"

"S-sorry." He looked down. " I-I want it too, b-but I don't want to hurt the babies."

William then sighed, was there anything he could bring in against this. After all, he was the one causing this burden on Grell, twins on top of that. "Alright.. well, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me all of a sudden.." He scratched the back of his head guiltily.

Grell wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged him close. "It's alright, I want it too, just not if it hurts the babies"

William embraced him back, feeling stupid for being so greedy and controlling over Grell. But how could he stand another couple of months without.. urgh it was so stupid.

Grell smiled and kissed him softly. "Let's sleep alright?"

"Yeah.." Maybe it was just because he was getting tired that he was craving silly things like sex, but he had to stay rational.

Grell got up. "Will you come with me? Or do you want to stay up a bit more?"

"I'll check the news first, then I'll be there." He said, taking the remote in his hand. The redhead nodded and walked to the bedroom, only to crawl in bed and fall asleep right away.

William checked the news for a bit, but couldn't fully concentrate since his head was still in some parallel universe. He felt ashamed to admit it.. But he really wanted Grell.. He really, desperately wanted him.

And thankfully, Grell had written the phone number of his doctor down on the calendar in the kitchen. Just in case they might need him for emergencies. And this was one of these emergencies wasn't it?

Would it.. really hurt to ask some advice in situations like this? With a frustrated groan he lifted himself off the couch and shuffled off to the kitchen. The number on the calendar immediately caught his eye.

And again thankfully, the phone was right next to the calendar, pure coincidence? Maybe.

Though he doubted at first, it was late.. He wasn't even sure if the guy would pick up at this time of night.

But then again, he was horny as hell and it had been fourteen weeks.

Frustrated he grabbed the phone and immediately dialled the number, no more hesitating!

"Yes hello? Doctor Shikuzu speaking." Sounded from the phone.

"Shikuzu-san.. It's William Spears, I have some questions regarding.. my lover's pregnancy.."

"Ah mister Spears, of course, ask whatever you want to know my dear boy."

"Well.. What I was wondering is.. Take this for example, if we, for some reason, wanted to have sex while he's pregnant.. Would that be bad for the babies?" His heart was pounding in his throat, he hadn't felt this nervous before

"No of course not my boy" The older man chuckled. "It's fine, you won't hurt the babies."

"So.. If we were to .. get it on, it would be okay?" He just wanted to be 100% sure.

"Yes, perfectly fine." The man replied.

It felt like a whole weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Th-Thank you sir.. I think that would be all. Thank you so much for your time."

"No problem boy, enjoy and I'll see you next time."

"Thank you, good night, Shikuzu-san." He bad him goodbye and hung up. So... it was indeed possible.

Grell in the meanwhile was sleeping calmly with one hand on his stomach.

After a few minutes of making up his mind, William walked over to their bedroom, finding Grell sleeping soundly there. It would be a shame to wake him up though.

Grell turned around in his sleep and murmured something about bacon.

William leaned against the doorframe, seeing his lover sound asleep. Also, he felt that undeniable sexual frustrating and his pants coming tighter with the passing seconds.

To wake up or not, that was the question.

Suddenly a moan sounded from the redhead who turned around in his sleep.

Hearing that sound made William jump up a bit, in surprise.. Was he turning deaf or did Grell really just moan?

" W-William..." Grell whimpered softly in his sleep.

At hearing his name William didn't doubt about his hearing anymore. Instead of standing around longer he made way to the bed, not hesitating to pull his lover in his arms and crush his lips in a needy, passionate kiss.

Grell whimpered again and opened his eyes, seeing William was kissing him. Was he still dreaming? He dreamed about William making him dinner and whimpering on why it took so long to get the dinner. And suddenly he felt like being in heaven. This sweet sensation. How he longed for this.

William didn't stop kissing Grell until he was almost out of air. He pulled back a little, seeing Grell's eyes open and gazed into them. "I woke you up.." He said more as a statement than a question

He panted heavily. "Y-yes you did." He blinked and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "I don't mind waking up like this." He smiled.

"Hmm, then I shouldn't feel sorry for doing so right?" A small smirk played on his lips.

"Hmm I don't know, why did you wake me up?" Grell blinked and traced William's lips lazily with his index-finger.

"Cause, you looked like you could need some.. quality time." William stated. "Or.. you sounded like you need it."

"But the babies.." Grell sighed.

"Won't be an obstacle for our love life now." William said before he could give Grell a chance to ruin the mood. "It doesn't mean we can be intimate like that."

" R-really? Did you read a book on it or looked on the internet?" Grell blinked.

William shook his head. "I called the doctor.. I wanted to be a 100%"

"O... So we can?" Grell looked up at him with a smile.

"We sure can, we so can.." William then attacked Grell's neck, kissing and nibbling that delicious, white skin.

Grell whimpered and wrapped his arms around William's neck while he tilted his neck, granting him a better access.

He wasn't going to hold back, not now, not ever. His breathing became more rushed when his desire for Grell grew. The more he showered him with kisses and marked his skin with his teeth, the more he needed him.

The redhead was moaning and whimpering, he never imagined that William could be so deliciously rough. Now that he thought of it. This would be like their first time.. Unless you also counted the party.

Slowly William's hands moved down Grell's torso, diving underneath the redhead's shirt. "Someone's excited~" He teased, whispering behind Grell's ear.

"I-I am." He pouted and licked William's lips slightly. "How about you?"

"Yea.." William just couldn't resist his Grell like that. He captured his lover into another kiss and pushed the man's shirt up, pinching both his nipples.

Grell whimpered his name softly and hid his face in William's neck softly biting down there.

"You're ever so sensitive here.." He teased again, rolling the hardening nubs between his fingers, pinching them from time to time.

Grell moaned softly every time he got pinched. "William please..." he moaned softly.

"Please what?" William hissed, pinching Grell's nipples harder this time.

He moaned louder this time. "W-Will~"

"Tell me what you want most, Grell.." Oh how he loved to hear this man moan like that..

"Y-you William." He pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

William gladly kissed back, his hands traveling down to explore Grell's body. He softly bit his bottom lip. "William, I love you."

"I love you too Grell." He hummed, letting Grell have his way with his lips. He smiled and kissed him deeply letting his tongue explore William's mouth.

When he felt Grell's tongue slip into his mouth he opened his mouth wider, twirling his own around the other's.

Grell pulled him on the bed and straddled him. At that, William was surprised. With a slightly shocked expression he stared at his lover.

Grell smiled and bended down, his hair falling down around them as a curtain.

William returned the same smile, cupping Grell's face to bring them closer again.

He closed his eyes and kissed him softly. William did exactly the same, his arms moving to Grell's waist to pull him even closer. Grell kissed him softly and nuzzled his neck.

The warmth of Grell's body against him was something he never want to let go. It had taken him some courage to get to really understand his feelings for Grell, and now he was together with him he didn't want to be apart.

Grell felt content in William's arms, it was warm and cuddly, how he loved it. He loved William so much.

But.. There William was, his boner still slightly fellable in his pants. On the one hand he felt embarrassed since it would totally ruin their romantic moment.. But on the other hand he was a man.. And a man had.. his moments.

Grell had already felt it and smiled. "We can cuddle afterwards you know."

"Hmm?" William was distracted for a second and needed to rewind what Grell had said in his mind.. "You sure?"

He nodded. "I want you, so take me already, these hormones are driving me wild~"

At that, William grinned. Hormones could come in handy after all. Of course he wouldn't let his lover wait any longer. "Your wish is my command." He said in a low, sexy voice as he started to move his hands down Grell's lips to his delicious firm ass

Grell smiled and had a blush on his face. " Just be gentle okay?"

"I can't promise that." He teased, his hands kneading Grell's buttocks, as if they were to prepare him beforehand.

He grinded against him softly. "William.." He said without patience

Oh, someone was getting really into it to William's delight. The pressure he felt on his crotch caused him to breathe slightly faster than he already did, and his hand movements became more bold, and moved further down to more intimate places.

Grell's breath went faster as he whimpered softly. He needed him so badly.

And William could sense it, or rather feel it as he cupped Grell's crotch. He wouldn't let him wait any longer than this. To be more comfortable he made them switch positions, Grell under him was how he liked it, his hands fumbling down Grell's pants.

Grell moaned very softly. "W-William" he was below his lover now he enjoyed their previous position, but he liked this one too, a lot.

His hand successfully dove down Grell's pants, feeling the throbbing erection in his hand

Grell bucked his hips and moaned his lover's name.

Grell's moans only stimulated William more, impatiently he pulled down Grell's pants and boxers, revealing the erection for his eyes only. It excited him, seeing his lover turned on like that

He gasped as the cold air hit this erection, that together with the warmth of William's hand was making him throb painfully.

William then started stroking his lover's erection, from hilt to tip and back down, continuing with a steady pace. Up, down. Up, down.

The redhead arched his back and moaned.

But not only did William jerk Grell off, he also continued where he left off with Grell's nipples

Grell whimpered and shifted so that he could touch William.

At that, William let out a groan. His erection had already been tenting, painfully poking against the fabric of his pants. And he wouldn't mind getting some attention either.

Grell smiled and pulled the zipper of William pants. "You look beautiful in red." he referred too the fact that William has a blush on his face.

William wasn't the easiest person to get with compliments or flirts, but Grell was an exception. "And you're beautiful no matter what." He said in quick breaths, being with Grell had him changed slightly. As for being a bold, stoic man, he'd softened in Grell's presence.

Grell blushed faintly and stroked William's cock softly, teasingly.

He was well aware of the tease in Grell's movements on his cock. He stroke the redhead at the same pace, nails playfully scraping over the hardened flesh.

Grell gasped and arched his back. "W-William, don't t-tease me."

"I should say the same to you." He grinned slightly, though it was hard to stay serious while someone was stroking your dick.

" But you started" He pouted and licked William's cheek.

"But I'm not the one complaining , am I?" That was when William slipped his first finger inside of Grell, wanting to feel that warmth and wetness against him again.

"A-ahn!" He moaned loudly. It has been so long since he felt William inside of him.

"You better get ready, Grell Sutcliff." He only used Grell's full name when he was dead serious, and this time it was no exception. He moved his finger in and out of his lover, spreading his legs open wide so he had perfect view on everything.

Grell moaned and brought a hand to his mouth moaning. This was so much better than their first time.

His second finger slipped in, stretching those tight, moist walls for better entrance.

Grell whined slightly, it had been months ago since his last time.

To William's surprise Grell wasn't hard to stretch, not much of a surprise after those times they had done it so far. He spread Grell's legs wider, laying between them as he continue preparing Grell.

Grell moaned. "William, please~"

"Hmm, please what?" William mused as he pulled both his fingers out.

"I-I want you." he mewed softly.

At that, William couldn't help to chuckle. It was about time really, and he was almost at his limit. Without hesitation he brought the tip of his erection to Grell's entrance, pushing in slowly.

Grell whimpered softly, and wrapped his arms around William's neck.

William beamed a small smile at Grell before he started thrusting in.

Grell pulled him closer and moaned loudly.

As he slowly started to thrust into his lover in a faster pace he captures Grell's bruised lips, kissing him passionately.

The redhead moaned into the kiss and pulled William closer against his body, his nails digging into his lover's back.

Groaning slightly at the stinging, but pleasurable pain in his back, William just gave his all, though he kept in mind not going to hard on his pregnant lover.

Grell moaned loudly as William hit his prostate. "A-Aaahn! F-faster W-Will~ "

That only encouraged William to go even faster, as Grell beg him to. He kissed and licked down Grell's neck while his hips bucked more rapid than before. The bed creaked under their weight and movement.

The sound of skin hitting skin could be heard, together with their moans and groans. William kept hitting his sweet spot and Grell could see stars.

William panted close to Grell's ear, his head was spinning with the building pleasure in his lower region. He got a grip of Grell's hips and want to give his lover as much pleasure as he could give him. But most of all, he wanted Grell to know that he loved him so unbelievably much.

Grell moaned his lover's name loudly in William's ear. God he was so close, so damning close!

"Grell.." His voice was only a mere whisper, until a string of moans crossed his lips. He knew that when that happened he was about to spill. In a wild reflex he changed their positions, Grell saddling over his cock while he thrusted up inside of his lover.

"AAH!" Grell moaned when they changed positions. He hadn't expected this, it was welcome though. He moaned again when he rolled his hips.

William's nails dug deeper into Grell's hips, though not actually hurting him in the process. He pressed his face against his lover's chest, panting and moaning as he felt Grell's walls contracting around his throbbing cock.

"W-Will, I'm so c-close" he moaned and threw his head back.

"Me.. ngh too." William responded with a loud grunt that escaped his throat. His hips bucked as fast as he could, causing him to pants harshly against Grell's chest.

Grell closed his eyes shut and moaned loudly. His walls tightened indicating that he would soon come.

When William felt the tingling sensation in his lower abdomen becoming almost unbearable he let out a warning grunt, squeezing Grell's hips as he gave the last thrust that helped him over the edge.

That was when Grell reached his climax and spilled all over their stomachs. What a mess he thought before he fell down on top of his lover.

Slowly, but surely, William was calming down. He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose before he pressed a soft peck against his lover's forehead.

Grell smiled gently and pecked his lips softly. "I love you."

Those words always did the trick for him, one second ago he was still feeling slightly guilty for forcing himself on Grell. But those words reassured him that he wanted it as much as he did. "I love you too, Grell." He whispered, his lips now pressed to Grell's temple.

Grell smiled brightly and cuddled closer. " We made a mess."

"But a hot mess to that." He chuckled, his hand stroking Grell's bare back. "Did I hurt you?"

He grinned. "True my love." he kissed him softly. "No you didn't."

"Very well then." He said against Grell's lips before kissing him back sweetly.

Grell smiled and cuddled closer. "Let's sleep."

At that William chuckled, his hand threading through Grell's crimson hair." Those are the most sensible words you said so far this week."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


End file.
